Musicians or would be musicians frequently carry their instruments in musical instrument cases that are designed to protect them during transport. Such traditional cases are lined with a variety of materials, however, in such traditional cases the materials used to line the cases cause damage to the instruments by imparting scratches to them while being carried and or when they are place in or removed from the case. Such scratches lessen the luster, overall appearance, and potentially the value of the instrument. As such, this application discloses various embodiments that enable a user to safely protect an instrument in a musical instrument case that will not cause scratches because of the use of microfiber about a portion of the case interior.